


Diesle Nationals

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Diesel nationals, F/M, Feels, Original Character - Freeform, country, diesel trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: Luke and My original character fall in love at a truck show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks and it jumps around a ton iM SorrY

~~~~

"Move over." Ashton smiled as he pushed me over in the backseat of Luke's Ram. "I will be your backseat buddy today."

"I should be sitting shotgun up front." I said, faking anger towards Calum, who'd called shotgun, even though I'd called it fifteen minutes before him.

"Listen. You can have shotgun on the way home." Calum said twisting around in his seat to look at me.

I smacked the brim of his Ford snapback, pushing it down over his eyes.

"Move your giant head, Ashtonia." Michael said as he looked into the cab. "How'd you even get in this thing, Cambrie?"

"I picked her up." Luke grinned at me from where he was standing behind Michael.

"Did you put a lift kit on this thing? It's bigger than mine and we have the same damn truck." Michael asked, to which Luke nodded his head in confirmation.

Moving to rural New York was something that all four Australian boys said they never thought would happen. They also never thought they'd assimilate to our country life styles, but they had. Right down to the cowboy hats and boots. (Of course they kept their love of all things punk rock and "hardcore too")

Their love for diesel trucks, hunting, and watching NASCAR showed full fledged this year as we began planning a trip to Diesel Nationals. One of the coolest truck shows on the east coast.

I'd gone plenty of times, considering my dad was a truck driver and my brother was an "All American" man. Last year was with my now ex-boyfriend, his friends, and their girlfriends who had become my best friends too. Sadly, when my relationship ended with Joey, so did my friendships with Deanna, Josie, and Lexi.

But then I found Michael in my biology class, and he introduced me to Luke, Ashton, and Calum. Luke had always caught my eye. The height, with just enough muscle that he wasn't too bulky but he also wasn't a string bean. Add in those pretty blue eyes and his soft hair, I was hooked. Not to mention he's the most humble, funny, and interesting kid I've met in all 19 years of living in Chazy.

"Shouldn't someone go with Michael? 5 hours is a long time to sit in a truck alone." I asked.

"Go right ahead, princess." Calum said as he fiddled with the radio.

"No, she stays. You go!" Luke said, slapping the dark haired boys hand. "That's what was agreed to last night."

"I didn't think that was a legitimate conversation!" Cal whined. "I thought it was the weed talking. Michael's truck is gonna explode on the freeway!"

"There was a discussion last night?" I asked.

"You went home before we started talking about it." Luke shrugged.

"Back to important things, excuse you, Calum! It is not! Betsy is in mint condition!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hate to break up a debate about truck quality, but if we don't leave we won't make it to our hotel in time for check in." Ashton chimed in.

"C'mon, Cal. I'll even let you play with the radio." Michael chided as he started for his truck.

 

 

Once everyone was situated, we started for Englishtown, New Jersey. I had hopped in the front seat next to Luke as we drove. I became his co-pilot also, holding the e-z pass to get through tolls, and changing the radio station when he'd had enough of the songs they played on rotation.

I zoned out a lot, just looking at Luke's beautiful face. He had three day old scruff growing along his jaw, and his eyes looked tired from all the hours he was putting in at school and work.

All of us went to community college together. I was an English and Communications major, Luke was an auto mechanics major minoring in music, and Cal, Mike, and Ash were all music majors.

We all had jobs. I worked in a book store, Luke obviously put his skills to good use by working in an auto body shop, Calum was a little league football coach, Michael taught guitar, and Ashton worked at a cd shop.

  
Luke always wore the same thing everyday. A pair of jeans, a flannel with a tee shirt underneath, and work boots. And it never failed to make me swoon. But today was different. He was in a muscle tank, and a pair of grey sweatpants, though he kept his work boots. A Yankees snapback sat backwards on his head, flattening his perfect blond hair across his forehead, and a pair of aviators covered his eyes. It was doing horrible, horrible things to me.

"Been staring awful long, Cambrie." He said as he pushed on my leg.

"Sorry, zoned out." I said, trying to keep my cheeks from turning pink.

It was a lie and both Luke and I knew it. It was pretty obvious to almost everyone that I had a thing for Luke, but no one would ever say anything. Especially not Luke.

A smile graced his lips as he looked between me and the road. "Don't worry, Camb. I know I'm radiant."

I rolled my eyes fondly. "You're a giant dork."

Then his hand landed on my thigh in a small pat, but it didn't move after. I looked down at it in confusion. And then I looked towards the back seat. Ashton was sound asleep, soft snores leaving his lips.

I looked back at Luke, brows furrowed. He just kept his eyes on the road and continued driving.

It wasn't the first time that Luke had touched me in a way that could be considered more than friendly, but it never lasted as long as this did. It felt right to have Luke's hands on me. Like he was supposed to be the one holding me.

His hands were rough. Calloused and cut up from being under the hoods of cars all the time. But they felt good on my skin.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his hand. It was like I was stuck on the fact that he touched me. It was mostly because I wasn't sure if he was making a move on me or not, but god, I'd hoped it was. Then I came back to reality, happily letting his hand stay on my thigh.

The drive to our hotel was pretty uneventful after that. It was filled with flipping Michael and Calum off, lots of Luke Bryan sing alongs, and Ashton drumming on the back of my seat.

 

  
"Once we're settled into the rooms, do you wanna come with me to find an auto supply place and a car wash?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. But on one condition." I smiled. "You let me drive."

Luke didn't let anyone drive his baby. It was brand new, in perfect condition, with all the bells and whistles and special features. He barely even trusted himself to drive it.

"Sure." He smiled back at me. "Just so you know, the boys put us in the same room."

"Does that mean I'm going to have to fight you for the shower tomorrow at like 4 in the morning?"

"We can shower together if it's that much of a problem." He winked.

I shot a playful glare in his direction. I was really beginning to think he was fucking with me.

"It was a joke. You can shower first." He chuckled. "Hey, where'd you get that shirt? It looks like one of mine that's been lost for like a month."

It was his. He left it at my house when he and the boys slept over after a particularly good night of "partying", aka smoking pot, drinking shitty vodka, eating pizza, and watching Adam Sandler movies. I loved it. Even after washing it for the whole month, it still smelled like him, and it was soft from being worn so much.

"Thrift store." I smiled at him.

The smile he shot back at me was a knowing one. "Ah, bet it was expensive."

 

 

  
"You ready to go?" Luke asked, after he put his bag on the floor next to the king sized bed in our room.

"Uh... yeah. I just... did you know there was only one bed?" I asked.

"Yeah. I figured it wouldn't be a problem since its huge. You can have your side and I can have mine? Is it a problem?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

It wasn't the first time Luke and I had shared a bed. It was a frequent occurrence actually. He always ended up staying at my house when he got too drunk, or so stupidly high that he couldn't drive himself home.

"Not at all." I smiled. "So... auto supply store and a car wash?" I asked, holding out my hand for him to give me the keys to his truck.

He hesitantly place the lonely key in my hand. "I can't believe I'm gonna let you drive Marty."

I laughed at the name he'd given his truck. "Marty will be just fine, Lu."

That's when we set off into the traffic of New Jersey, looking for any sign of a car wash.

"Ah. Turn right! There's one down this road!" Luke said as he looked at his phone. "You actually handle this thing better than I thought you would. Big trucks usually scare most girls."

"I'm not most girls, Luke." I shrugged.

"You're definitely not, Little One. I've never met a girl who keeps up so well with a loud ass pack of obnoxious boys and still manages to be as poised and well put together as you." He complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled, turning into the car wash. He was the only one allowed to call me Little One. From everyone else it sounded like an insult, but when Luke said it, it made my heart melt.

"You know you're the coolest girl I've ever known, right? You're so... special." He said as he exited the truck, coming to my side to open the door and help me down to the ground.

I furrowed my eyebrows. All of his compliments were confusing. They all sounded like there was more behind them, like he never got to whatever else it was he wanted to say.

"Come on, we can watch them put the rainbow soap on it!" He cheered, pulling me by the wrist behind him.

"You're like a five year old." I laughed, following him as he walked to the giant plexiglass window, watching his truck roll on the conveyor belt.

"Better to be a five year old than old and grumpy, right?" He asked, hand still secured around my wrist.

"Yeah, I guess so." I nodded. "Wait! Why do we have to go to an auto supply store?"

"I need wax. Plus, it's almost six so we should probably grab dinner."

"They're gonna wax your truck here? That's part of what you pay for at a car wash..."

"I only paid for a wash. We're gonna detail Marty ourselves. Or really I am, cause I don't think you're gonna wanna."

"I'll help you." I smiled.

"I saw a Panera down the road, we can go there for dinner. My treat." Like smiled back.

 

 

 

It didn't take very long for us to get ready the next morning. We were all pretty excited to get to Diesel Nationals. The boys were determined to park in the pit, Michael claiming he was gonna put his truck in a few of the races before they started the real show.

"Cam, did you bring a sweat shirt?" Luke asked as he helped me out of the truck. "It's gonna get cold later, and your mom said she'd kill me if you got sick."

"I have my sweat shirt, and a change of clothes." I said, patting my backpack.

"Who wants to smoke before we go walk around?" Cal asked as he pulled a ziplock full of bud out of his backpack.

"You're lucky they didn't do bag checks." I said, looking back at the ticket checker.

"Gonna smoke with us, Cambrie?" Michael asked, popping open the bed of his truck and perching himself on it.

Luke and Michael had parked tail to tail, so that they could put their tailgates down and have a place to sit and do whatever in between races and walking around.

"Yeah, I'll take a few hits. Are you using a bowl or rolling?" I asked, watching Calum.

"Bowl, of course." Cal smiled, "and I promise not to make you light it."

Last time he'd made me light the bowl I burnt my hand and dropped the bowl on the floor, which made it shatter.

"I'll light it for her." Luke said, pulling his own tailgate down. "Come here."

I walked over to him, knowing he was going to pick me up so I could sit. He did it with ease, muscles barely straining as he set me down on the cool metal. He then pushed himself up backwards and sat down, so close that he was almost in my pocket.

Cal took greens and passed the bowl around the five of us. We smoked until we all had a pretty good high, and all of us were starving.

"They sell breakfast here right?" Ashton asked as he jumped down from Luke's truck.

"Mmmmhm. Good breakfast." I giggled as Luke slid down off of the hatch and put his arms out for me to climb into.

"C'mon! I'm starving!" Michael whined, already three trucks away from us.

It was a long walk to the other side of the race track. Someone always got distracted by a nice paint job, or a sick looking smoke stack.

We got on line and thank goodness it moved quick, because once the boys heard engines revving, they were running to the bleachers.

We sat and watched a few races before Ashton got bored.

"Lets go look at the big rigs." He suggested as we walked past the beer garden, which was full of already drunk people.

"Cambrie needs to hold someone's hand or she's gonna get lost." Calum laughed as we made our way into the throng of people and trucks.

"I do not!" I said, smacking his shoulder.

"I've got her." Luke said from behind me, as a long finger looped itself through one of my belt loops.

"Why don't you just put me on a damn leash?" I glared back at him.

"That could get kinky." Michael smirked, looking over his shoulder at Luke and I.

"You're disgusting." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I continued to try to walk at a normal pace with the human noodle holding onto me.

 

 

  
"I feel like we've passed these trucks already." I sighed as the boys looked at a big rig with a shamrock on the side of it. It looked like one we'd seen when we first started walking, but they insisted it wasn't.

"Yo, you like the rig?" A burly man with a shamrock shirt matching the one on the truck asked.

"Hell yeah, man! Those stacks are sick!"

As the boys started up a conversation with him, a group of guys who looked slightly older than us started one with me.

"Damn, look at that ass!" One of the loudly announced.

"I hope you're talking about the trucks ass and not mine." I said, glaring in their direction.

There were three of them. All tall, and skinny. Possibly skinnier than Luke. One of them was wearing a shirt with a confederate flag on it. They seemed drunk, all slurring slightly and walking in less than straight lines. The beer cans in their hands only confirmed my suspicion. That was the instant I knew I was in trouble.

"Nah, baby. Just yours." The one with the confederate flag said, getting closer to me.

"It's definitely the best ass I've seen all day." The youngest looking one said, as he walked in front of me.

The last followed suit, coming in front of me so they were in a triangle around me.

"C'mon sweetheart. We can show a pretty little thing like you a good time."

"I don't need a good time. I'm doing just fine..."

"We're obligated to hang out with a pretty girl who's all on her own. Can't have any perverts creeping on you, baby girl."

"She's not on her own." Luke snarled as his long fingers curled around my wrist. He pulled me into him, Ashton, Michael, and Calum coming to stand around me like a giant wall.

"Baby didn't say she was spoken for. Why don't we let her say who she'd like to hang around with."

"I don't need to ask, I can guarantee that 'baby' is going to stay with us, considering she came here with us." Calum laughed incredulously at them. "Drunk fucks."

"What the fuck did you just call us?!"

And that's when all three of the drunks decided to try to fight the boys. I was once again pushed behind them all, but I was definitely not out of the crosshairs. One of them whipped their can of beer at Calum and it ended up hitting me and soaking my clothes.

"STOP IT!" I yelled as two giant truckers tried to break up the fight. My boys immediately stopped, dropping their fists even though they were knocking the shit out of the drunks.

"You're pussies! You're gonna let a little girl tell ya what to do?" The boy in the confederate flag shirt laughed.

"Aye, why don't you three fuck off back to your fords and leave them alone?" One of the truckers said, pushing all three of them in the opposite direction.

"You okay, Camb?" Michael asked as all four of the boys turned around to look at me.

"I'm just soaked and smell like Natty Ice, but I'm okay. I have a change of clothes, can we find a bathroom?"

Once I changed, Michael decided it was time to enter Betsy in a few races. Luke, Cal, Ash, and I walked back to the stands to find a place to sit after we bought some food for lunch.

"Does Mike get anything if he wins?" Ashton asked, leaning forward to look at me.

"Uhhh... pride? The satisfaction of knowing that his truck didn't blow up?" I shrugged, to which Cal started cracking up.

That's when a group of girls sat down in front of us and made small talk with Cal and Ash. They tried to make small talk with Luke but Luke didn't seem very interested.

"Wanna go buy a shirt with me?" He asked. "Michael said he's not up for like another half hour and asked me to bring him food, too."

"Sure." I smiled, sliding out of my seat.

"Can I come with you guys? None of them want shirts and they didn't want to come with me when I said I wanted one." The prettiest of the girls asked. She was a tiny bit shorter than Luke with long tan legs, and a banging body. Her blonde hair was in soft ringlets, under her cowboy hat, and her tied up flannel and daisy dukes did nothing to hide her shapeliness.

I felt the jealousy bubbling in the pit of my stomach as soon as Luke said yes to her.

"I'm Hallie." She smiled, straight white teeth sparkling in the sunlight.

I wanted to roll my eyes so badly because this is what always happened. He always managed to attract every girl that he ever looked in the direction of. And they were usually all beautiful.

"I'm Luke, and this is Cambrie." He smiled, looking between the two of us.

Of course I smiled at her and waved, I wasn't about to let Luke know I was jealous. She made small talk with both of us as we walked to the tent with all the shirts. I learned that she had a boyfriend, which immediately made me relieved, and that she and I actually had a lot in common.

"Gotta get Mikey food, Camb." Luke said, interjecting himself in my conversation with Hallie about Hoodie Allen.

"Wanna come with us?" I asked her.

"I would love to but Ellie just texted me saying my boyfriend is next to race, so I'm gonna head back. Thanks for letting me come with you instead of making me go alone. There are tons of weirdos here, I would've gotten harassed."

Luke and I laughed a little as we looked each other. If she only knew the half of it. "Of course! Maybe we can meet up later?"

"Yeah! That'd be cool. I'll text you." She smiled, waving as she walked away from us.

"Awe look! Little miss "I hate girls" made a friend!" Luke teased, nudging me with his arm.

"Shut up, Noodle." I glared at him playfully.

"You hungry? I'm buying." Luke asked as he got on line.

 

 

We did end up meeting up with Hallie and her boyfriend, and the other girls who were previously with Hallie. But now there were more of them and they were _annoying_.

I pursed my lips as I watched a hoard of girls fawn over Luke. He was leaning against the side of his truck while I sat in the bed of Michael's.

"Wha's that face about, Camb?" Calum questioned, his eyes following to where mine were pointed. "Oh. You know, you should just tell him, Cambrie. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He'll say no and then I'll get to watch that," I said gesturing to the gaggle of girls in tiny bralettes and denim shorts that showed all of their ass. "All the time. It'll be shoved in my face that Luke doesn't feel the way I feel."

"But that happens now anyway. Except now you don't know whether he feels the same way or not." Calum quipped, bouncing so that the back of Michael's truck bounced with him.

"Shut up. Luke knows I like him. I can tell. And I think he's fucking with me for it. On the way up yesterday, he kept his hand on my thigh for almost a quarter of the ride, and then the 'we can shower together' comment in the hotel lobby, and how when we went to get his truck washed, he told me I was the coolest girl he'd ever met. He definitely knows."

"Did you ever think that maybe he's trying to hint at having feelings for you too?" He asked, looking over at Luke.

"Well... no. Has he told you he likes me? Or any of the boys?" I asked, an eyebrow raised as I glanced over at the blond boy, who looked unamused with the redhead in front of him who had purposely dropped her phone on the pavement directly in front of him, and basically rubbed her ass against him. "I can't watch this!"

I jumped down off of the back of Mike's tailgate and marched over next to Luke.

"Hi." I smiled up at him, pushing past the redhead who scoffed at me.

"Hi, pretty." He grinned, throwing his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into his side. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Cal. Who's your... friend?" I asked, eyeing her up and down.

The redhead just glared at me.

"Oh, she's not my friend. She just dropped her phone over here." Luke nodded, looking between the two of us. "Don't even know her name."

"I told you my name fifteen minutes ago." She scoffed again, this time at Luke.

"Clearly it wasn't all that memorable." I smiled, and waved at her. "Bye."

She looked at the two of us incredulously, then went to retrieve her friends from where they were talking to Ash and Michael.

"You saved my life. I thought she was going to ask me to go fuck in the bathroom. Thanks for faking it." He smiled.

"It wasn't fake." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked, bending down a little.

"It wasn't fake." I sighed, my whole facade of carelessness fading. "She pissed me off. I got jealous. I really, really like you Luke and I know you can tell. And you putting your hand on my thigh, telling me how special I am, and saying we can shower together didn't make it easier. And I can't tell if you were fucking with me or if you li-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine, his hands secured tightly to my hips as he pulled me into him.

I pulled away breathlessly. I was in a complete daze as I subconsciously brought a hand up to my lips.

"I didn't know how to say I liked you too. I didn't wanna sound like an idiot. I have to say I've never been more thankful for a dirty redhead trying to dry hump me, though. I was gonna tell you when we went to the car wash, but I chickened out." He smiled, pearly whites on full display.

"FINALLY!" Michael yelped.

"What do you mean finally?" Luke asked.

"As if you two hadn't noticed all the sexual tension? Or the fact that you both were head over heels for each other?" Ashton asked.

Luke and I looked at each other then back at the boys and simultaneously said, "No?"

"I mean I knew there was sexual tension, but I thought we were just attracted to each other, I didn't think there were feelings involved on his end." I admitted.

 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked, eyebrows scrunched together like an offended child.

"... listen. You're a 20 year old man. I think every 20 year old man is only in it for the sex." I admitted, making him laugh.

"Well I'm not. I mean... yeah I fuckin' am, but I'm in it for the feelings too." 


End file.
